


I Will Remember You

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	I Will Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

I Will Remember You by Hepaestion

  
May 1999  
Archive: yes  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to CC and 1013 Productions  
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: MSR, M/K slash, and angst   
Author's note: this story was inspired by the Sarah McLachlan song 'I will Remember you', music and lyrics by S. McLachlan, Seamus Egan, Dave Merenda  
Warnings: none  
Author's note: Special thanks to Karen, a wonderful online friend and beta reader.  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

I Will Remember You

June 10, 2001

The entire house was bustling with people and filled with beautiful floral arrangements. The doorways and tables were decorated with white bows that held more pink and yellow roses.

Mulder watched Scully from the corner of his eye as he listened to Frohike tell another marriage joke. Mulder was a bit overwhelmed and not sure if the reality of the day had hit him yet. It was his wedding day.

"Mulder, I have to admit. You marrying Dana Scully came as a bit of a surprise. I really thought you were going to stay a bachelor forever. I mean I knew you two were friends but I never thought there was anything more to it. You had us fooled." Frohike said, as he sipped his champagne.

Byers and Langley nodded in agreement with their pal. The entire wedding and marriage was quite a shock to them.

Mulder kept watching Scully, who was dressed in a simple but elegant Vera Wang wedding dress. Around her neck, she wore her mother's pearl necklace.

The one Margaret had worn when she married Scully's dad. Mrs. Scully wept during the ceremony because she felt her husband should have been there.

Instead, Walter Skinner walked her down the aisle, bursting with pride as if he were the bride's own father.

"So tonight is the wedding night, Mulder!" Frohike winked at Mulder. The other two men giggled into their drinks.

"Don't start boys, keep your minds out of my wedding bed." Mulder growled and gulped his cocktail.

Mulder's eyes strayed to a mirror hanging on the wall of Mrs. Scully's beautiful home where the wedding reception was being held. He saw himself in the mirror, wearing a black tuxedo, his hair a bit long. Mulder looked at his hands, fixing on the wedding band. He twisted it round and round, deep in thoughts of everything that had happened in the past year.

Last year: 2000 

Mulder had received a mysterious package containing a few CD disks with information about the Consortium's deal with the aliens. Not only were there addresses and blueprints for human testing sites but information on the few remaining members, where they lived and proof of their crimes and various nefarious dealings.

Diana Fowley proved to be a mole sent by the Smoker to warp any of Mulder's leads and, eventually, her dead body was found in her apartment. Mulder took the death hard, for he had felt his ex-wife was someone he could have trusted. However, the hardest bit of information was discovering that Samantha, his sister, was dead. She had fallen ill and died in the hands of the aliens. It seems that the Smoker had thought she was his daughter and, in his grief, created clones of her. He cloned her repeatedly, so that he could keep part of her alive. The woman Mulder met, after Scully was cured, was as close to his sister as he would ever get.

Slowly, the mysteries of the Consortium were being unraveled. He and Scully came down hard on the men that for years had been untouchable. Mulder had pushed his quest for the truth aside, and finally paid heed to the message that Alex Krycek had told him once. There was no truth, just resist or serve.

It was Alex Krycek, like an angel that had lost a wing on falling to earth, who had come to his rescue. The one armed man, with wicked green eyes in the face of an angel, pulled Mulder back from death's door and onto the right path. With Krycek's help, Mulder was able to get to the rebel aliens and discuss fighting the colonization. So as the world watched Star Wars: Phantom Menace, a galactic war was being played out in their backyard.

Armed with a vaccine and the aid of a rebel force, they were able to rid the world of the threat of colonization. The aliens realized the earth was not worth fighting over in a galaxy filled of other worlds. However, they did not promise others would not visit. Humans were much too interesting for anyone to just pass by.

It wasn't long after, on one dark night, that Alex appeared for the last time. In his hand the cure for Scully's cancer, enabling her to rid her body of the chip forever. In a medic-cooler, he carried the frozen eggs that belonged to Scully; bringing her the hope of bearing children one day.

Mulder didn't hit Alex that night; there had been no violence in their relationship since they began working together.

"You were right, that night when you came into my apartment. I was such a fucking idiot." Mulder said to Alex.

"Mulder, you were just confused. You'd suffered so much already. I was only trying to bring you back to the real issue at hand. The Truth is such a strange thing Mulder, sometimes, living a lie is easier." Alex said, his voice sounded tired.

"Why did you kiss me that night?" Mulder asked.

Alex looked up, surprised at the question. He stared into Mulder's golden green eyes; the light of the fish tank made them seem to glow.

"We hit each other so often. I wanted to... just once...show you how I really felt. I never meant to hurt you." Alex said softly.

"You sent that disk and the information, didn't you? You saved my life and now you're saving Scully's. Krycek, why do I feel so confused about you?" Mulder pleaded frustration clear in his voice.

Alex Krycek walked up close to Mulder and with his real hand, he lifted the agent's face. "Mulder, it isn't me you are confused about, it is about yourself. You know what you want but you're so frightened. The damage your family did to you was only the beginning of your fear of personal truths."

Mulder pushed Krycek away from him. "You've got some fucking nerve trying to psychoanalyze me. How dare you? I know what I want and what I am doing. I know who I am and I know who you are. You're a liar and murderer. You might have helped, but you also caused many of the problems yourself. Fuck you! Hear me! Fuck YOU! Just get out of my life. I don't need you or your help! I don't need you. I have Scully! She understands me and loves me! That's why I've decided to..."

"To what?" Krycek asked.

"I am going to ask her to marry me." Mulder said defiantly.

"Marry? Mulder, don't you see, you're not that person. Why are you trying to be someone other than who you are! You? Married? Wife? Kids? Sure those aliens are gone for now, but we'll never be totally safe. There are more out there, and this earth isn't 100 percent alien free even now. Are you gonna just settle down and build a swing set?" Krycek said, flabbergasted by the news.

"Get out of my life dammit! It's over. The Smoker is dead, Diana is dead, Samantha is dead, my father is dead, Deep throat is dead, Spender is dead, Pendrell is dead, the X-Files are dead. Spooky Mulder is dead." Mulder cried.

He wanted to kick himself for the tears that filled his eyes.

Shocked, Mulder watched one lone tear roll down Alex's cheek. "Spooky will never die. I will never forget you, Mulder, and one day I might be back. It isn't over until the fat lady sings, Fox." Alex placed his hand on Mulder's cheek and leaned over, this time instead of his cheek, the soft lips were on his mouth. Mulder stood frozen as he felt the warm lips kissing him tenderly.

However, they were gone before he could complain. Mulder's eyes closed, and he only opened them when he heard the front door close. Alex Krycek was gone.

****************************************

"Hey, earth to Mulder." Scully said.

"Hey Sc..Dana, sorry I was spacing out a bit." Mulder said. He smiled at his new wife. He had to remember to use her first name.

"You seem a bit tired. It has been a long day I suppose. I know I can't wait until..." Dana bit her lip. She blushed and smiled at Mulder.

He put his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. He looked out the window and, for a brief moment held his breath, he thought he saw a man. A man that looked like Alex Krycek was outside the house.

"Dana, I need to go outside, I think I see an old FBI friend out there."

Mulder said and whisked away before Scully could answer him.

Dana looked at Mulder rushing off, and she couldn't help but frown. She thought to herself, 'What with Mulder not working with the X-Files anymore and now married, he should definitely change a bit. She would be there to help him live this new life. She loved him, he was her best friend...uh..husband.'

Mulder rushed outside and looked around the area, trying to find the man he had seen. He walked around, avoiding people who kept trying to congratulate him on his marriage. He finally stopped looking. The man was gone but in the distance saw something on the ground.

Mulder walked over and picked up the paper. It said, ' June 9th, 2002 at 8:00 a.m. Meet me at the Plaza Hotel in NYC, Room 1013.'

"Of all the fucking nerve, that bastard." Mulder raged. He crumpled the note and shoved it into his pocket, but knew it was imprinted in his eidetic memory forever.

********************

June 8th, 2002

Mulder paced back and forth in his office in the apartment where he and Scully lived. He knew what tomorrow was, and couldn't help but think about it.

He had found the note the day of his wedding reception.

Now, it was a year later, the day before the meeting. Mulder hadn't been able to keep Alex Krycek out of his head the entire year. He was unable to forget the man and the many times he woke up beside Scully after dreaming of Alex.

She would wake up, her red hair tousled from sleep but beautiful nonetheless.

Lovingly she would hug Mulder tightly, thinking he had suffered some kind of nightmare. Many times, Mulder needed to get out of bed and splash cold water on his face. The dreams were full of pain, angst, and sex.

At first, Mulder thought marrying Scully was what he needed in order to change. He wanted to be liked; he wanted to be normal. Scully was strong and smart; she was his rock and knew him so well. Nevertheless, Mulder began to feel as if instead of having a wife, he had married his sister.

The wedding night was full of passion but Mulder felt his cock inside Scully's tight body was like committing some taboo. That feeling made their sex life incredible in the beginning weeks of marriage, and he enjoyed it immensely. However, by the time they were married for six months, that excitement died down and sex was something he began to avoid.

It wasn't that he didn't love her. He did. He wanted to care for her and be near her all the time. However, something was missing. He had the same feelings of emptiness he'd had with the other women in his life. Mulder had thought that marrying Scully would be different but it wasn't.

Scully noticed Mulder's sudden unease and tried to get him to go to her church's family counseling. Mulder rebelled and it was their worst fight ever. Scully ended up slamming the door to her bedroom and Mulder flung a lamp against a wall.

Scully had embraced her religion even stronger after, what she called, working against so much evil for so long. She tried to explain to Mulder that he would benefit from the internal peace and spiritual nourishment God could give him.

Mulder began to notice the woman he married more than ever. Mulder began to pay attention to the different parts that made Scully who she was, and how different they were from him. However, he ended up blaming his own messed up head, knowing Scully was probably right after all.

One night they went to the movies. They been married for only nine months but they no longer held hands and Mulder had begun calling her Scully again.

Their lovemaking was less frequent than ever.

One weekend they decided to go to the movies. The movie was a small independent film, and not what Mulder had expected. Mulder sat riveted as the man on the large screen struggled with his sexuality. He sat stunned when the man finally let go and allowed the man he wanted to take him. The movie was real, the sex between the men was graphic although not pornographic.

The dialogue was clear and it dealt with a simple reality that occurs in the life of many. Mulder watched the two men making love and felt his cock get hard. He couldn't help but imagine Alex Krycek as the man lying on his stomach, biting the pillow as his lover penetrated him.

Mulder could feel Scully touch his hand and he bit his lip. He looked at her; she mouthed that she wanted to leave the movie.

They were outside walking to the car when Mulder finally spoke, "Scully, why did we leave? That movie won at the Cannes film festival this year." Mulder couldn't keep the angry tone out of his words.

"My name is Dana, remember. We don't work together anymore and, Mulder, that movie was disgusting. I mean, there was no reason for all that graphic sexuality, I have no problem with two men loving each other or two women, but do we need to see it? The media loves to make movies and pretend it's not pornography. That was as disgusting as your old porn movie habit. There is no entertainment reason for us to see men engaging in sex, for god's sake. Don't you think it was indecent?" Scully said, climbing in the car and buckling up.

Mulder got in and buckled up, he turned to Scully and said, "I think it was an important part of the story. It was showing us the man's progress in reaching who he really is in life. Going after what he really wanted instead of living a lie."

"Mulder, why doesn't anyone feel sorry for the wife? The man was married; couldn't he choose to be gay before he was married and made solemn vows to her?" Scully said.

"You really think it's a choice, Scully? I mean, you're a doctor. You must know better. As a psychologist, I studied homosexuality and well, I know it's not a mental illness. I don't think people can choose their sexuality." Mulder said looking straight ahead while he drove. He was suddenly afraid of his wife.

"Mulder, how can a man, who is almost 40 years old, not realize he is gay? Come on gimme a break will ya honey, I am sorry, I shouldn't have made you leave the movie like that. Next week, you pick the movie, any one. Okay?" Scully said softly and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Okay Scully, okay." Mulder said, and very gently took his hand back, keeping them both on the steering wheel.

It was that night, when they were in bed making love that Mulder closed his eyes and imagined he was making love to a man instead.

A week later, Mulder lied to Scully for the first time. He told her he was going to do some research on the book he been trying to write since he quit the X-Files. He was a free-lance writer and well known around the psychology world. He gave lectures around the country but quit doing Jerry Springer.

Instead, Mulder walked into an adult book store/theatre that he used to visit when he was single. He hadn't purchased or watched porn since he was engaged to Scully. Once they were married, he had watched her put his porn collection in a box marked 'Dumpster'.

The man at the counter smiled at Mulder, recognizing him immediately.

"Where you been dude?" the guy asked.

"I got married." Mulder said.

"Bummer man, we've got tons of new stuff," the guy said, and bit into his tuna sandwich.

Mulder moved closer to the man and lowered his voice a bit, "Do you have a gay section, uh...I have a friend who is gay and it's his birthday".

The guy smiled, "I'm bisexual myself. Listen man, it's cool. However, don't do the friend lie; it's an easy give away. You going to tell your wife?"

Mulder looked at the man and let out a big sigh, "I don't know what I am yet, but thanks. I have no idea what I am going to do, but I have a curiosity I need to satisfy."

"Head towards the back, where the booths are, on your left. We've a huge selection, pick one, and it's yours on the house. Least I can do to help. You were once a good, straight porn customer." The clerk said and returned to eating his sandwich.

Mulder walked over and found himself shocked to find endless rows of gay pornography. Every fetish, every type of man, and every type of sexual situation that men could find themselves in was displayed.

Mulder found himself buying a simple movie, the men in it were handsome, the plot somewhat interesting and the sex extremely hot. Mulder hid the movie from his wife and watched only when she was away at the store or Sunday mornings when she went to church. Mulder found himself back to the masturbating habit he thought he had given up for marriage.

One day the trip to the porn store ended up in more than a purchase. Mulder found himself standing next to a man, who kept smiling and checking him out.

Mulder's first impulse was to flee. He was so frightened. However, the man eventually turned to face Mulder and smiling said. "Hi, I'm Billy."

"Hi, I'm married." Mulder spit out, saying the unthinkable before being able to stop.

"Yeah, I know, you're wearing a wedding band." Billy said.

"What?" Mulder looked at his hand and noticed the band on his finger. Maybe that was why no man ever approached him all these weeks.

"It's okay, I was in that situation myself once. Any children?" Billy asked.

"NO! I mean, not yet. She wants to have a kid, I guess I been avoiding the topic." Mulder said.

"Well, I have two twin girls. When there are children involved, things can get weird. I was lucky; my wife was cool about it. I see my girls every summer." Billy said.

Mulder listened to the man; he was so dazed now.

Billy got closer to Mulder; he gently placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay, don't be so nervous. You've never been with a man, I guess?"

"No."

"You are gorgeous, you know." Billy said, his hand slowly went from Mulder's arm to Mulder's hand. He held it gently.

Mulder felt the man's touch and his entire body was suddenly on fire.

"Would like to go to my place? I live nearby with my sister, but she is out." Billy said.

"I don't think I am ready for all this yet." Mulder said softly.

"We won't do anything too strange, trust me." Billy said.

Mulder heard the words 'trust me'. He looked at Billy, "Okay".

Mulder followed Billy to the apartment where he and his sister lived. It was modest but very homey. It wasn't long before Billy held Mulder in his arms gently kissing him. The older man felt his knees get weak and he buckled.

Billy chuckled softly, "Easy man. What's your name, by the way?"

"Fox."

"Really? Interesting name, Fox," Billy said and began to kiss Mulder again.

Mulder closed his eyes and kissed back.

Mulder arrived home a few hours later. In his hand was a bag, from a well-known bookstore, full of books. He kissed Scully on the forehead and quickly told her about the books he got for his research. He gave her a few more tidbits of information about all the work he was getting done and then excused himself for a shower.

Mulder scrubbed his body nearly raw in the hot water. He was sure Scully would be able to read in his face and body signs of his adulterous love making just a few hours before. What insanity did he commit? Why did he cheat on the most wonderful woman in the world? On the one person who had loved him unconditionally for so long? On the woman who stayed at his side when no one else remained.

That night Mulder approached Scully as she brushed her hair. He kissed her neck and eventually her mouth. He was rough and possessive with her lips. His hands grabbing at her breasts and his fingers twisting and squeezing the small hard nipples. He heard her moan and say his name. He ripped the night gown from her body. That night Mulder took Scully's body with self-determination, each thrust of his cock he hoped would remind him of its proper place. That night Mulder made love to his wife hoping he could forget.

Mulder never went back to the video store and never touched another man after that day.

Today was June 8th, 2002; the day before his meeting with Alex Krycek. Like a nervous cat, Mulder paced his office floor. He wasn't going to go. He didn't need to go to Alex Krycek. That part of his life was over. Soon he and Scully were going to be parents. Mulder had given in to Scully's decision to go ahead with the fertilization process. They were going to fertilize one of Scully's eggs with his sperm and then place it inside Scully's womb. There was a very good possibility the process would be a success and in nine months they would be parents. Mulder knew Scully wanted a family of her own.

However, he couldn't entirely find it in himself to like the idea.

Recently, the Lone Gunmen had come over to dinner and they were full of stories. There had been some strange events happening all over the world again. People had begun to contact the authorities about seeing what they called 'UFOs'.

Mulder had listened to the Gunmen and realized how much he'd missed them.

He'd been full of questions and had promised to go over to the hideout the following week.

The only comment Scully had made was to remind the Gunmen that the aliens were gone and Mulder wasn't in charge of X-Files anymore. She then proceeded to inform them of their plans to start a family. Mulder couldn't help but give Byers a weak smile when he'd raised his eyebrow at the news. He'd been the only one who, somehow, could tell Mulder wasn't happy.

**

Mulder finally left the office. Scully was in bed reading a medical journal.

She was a doctor at a clinic nearby that dealt with unwed mothers. It was a Catholic Church funded operation and her priest begged her to take the job.

She enjoyed the job and even Mulder knew the clinic offered great services.

Mulder had moved into Scully's apartment after they married, and the clinic was only a few blocks away. However, she mentioned recently that they should get a house.

Mulder watched his wife reading and eventually entered the bedroom.

"Hi, coming to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a long day tomorrow." Mulder said.

"Oh? What's up?" Scully asked.

"I'm going to spend the day with the Gunmen. I want to check out some of that information they mentioned. Plus, they promised me some huevos rancheros for breakfast." Mulder said, his voice in its normal, flat tone.

"Would you like me to tag along? I can skip work." Scully said.

"Nah, just us silly boys tomorrow. NO girlies allowed." Mulder said teasingly and kissed his wife.

Scully deepened the kiss but when it became more intense, Mulder pulled her arms from around his neck. "Sorry Dana, I'm so tired. I need to get some rest tonight. I promised the boys I would be on time for the breakfast."

Scully gave him a last kiss and picked up her book. She watched her husband from the corner of her eye until he was lying beside her and fast asleep.

June 9th, 2002: 

Mulder had woken up before Scully the next morning. He was out the door by 6am. He wanted to get to New York on time for his meeting.

He arrived at the Plaza Hotel; there was an endless line of limos and taxis' outside. He walked inside nonchalantly and only once looked himself over in one of their mirrors. He took the elevator until he arrived at his floor and followed the arrows to Room 1013.

He stood in front of the door. Mulder felt his heart pounding like he hadn't felt before. His palms were getting sweaty and his balls felt heavy.

Mulder knocked on the door twice. A male voice asked him to enter.

Mulder opened the door to the suite and immediately saw the man sitting on the chair. Alex Krycek.

Krycek sat in the chair with one leg over the other. He wore jeans, T-shirt, Doc Marten boots and leather jacket. His hair was short but stylish and there was a small gold earring in his left ear. His hands were folded on his knee and Mulder noticed 'both' were real. The man was back to being a perfect, beautiful creature. No longer the gelled hair, young geek or the damaged hood with a stupid ass haircut. Alex gave out a strong animalistic sensuality and Mulder felt his cock get hard.

"Your arm?" Mulder asked.

"Brand new, took me a year but it is finally working 100 percent" Alex said.

"Why am I here Krycek?" Mulder asked.

Alex Krycek stood up and walked up to Mulder. He moved into the man's personal space, only inches away from his face.

"You are here because you want me; like I want you. You are here because I was right and you're miserable with Scully, although you love her. You are here because you love me and I love you." Alex said as he looked into Mulder's eyes.

"It can't be, no." Mulder denied. He felt his world collapsing around him.

"Mulder look at me, tell me you don't want me. Tell me that you hate me; that you want nothing to do with me and I will leave and never come back again.

Just tell me and you will be rid of me forever." Alex said, feeling his heart pounding. He couldn't live a lifetime without Mulder, one year had been bad enough.

Mulder looked at Alex and grabbed the man's hands. "Am I an evil person? How could I hurt her so much?" Mulder said and began to cry.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Alex grabbed Mulder and held his sobbing body close.

Alex wiped the tears and kissed the man's face. "You're not evil. This isn't your fault."

Mulder looked at Alex and leaned across until he was kissing the man. Mulder kissed Alex, their tongues wrestling in their mouths.

Alex could feel Mulder's cock coming to life near his hip. He grabbed Mulder's jeans clad ass and pulled the man against him. Mulder moaned and pushed Alex away from him. He started to take his clothes off rapidly.

"Hurry Alex, I need you. Please hurry" Mulder said. He flung his clothes off all over the hotel suite.

Alex began to strip also. He watched Mulder come undone. He grabbed the naked man and kissed him hard until their lips were swollen.

Alex grabbed Mulder's hand and brought him to the large bed in the room. They flung the expensive comforter off the bed and got on top of the sheets.

Alex kissed Mulder's entire body, savoring the man's beauty. Alex licked Mulder's hard cock from balls to tip. He sucked the tip of the cut penis, and savored the pre-cum that was seeping out of the slit.

Mulder arched his back and clutched the bed sheets as Alex sucked his cock.

He moaned and yelled into the silence of the room.

"Oh god, Alex please, suck my cock. That's it, suck it there, harder harder...Alex, please yes..Oh my god, that's so good." Mulder's words were breathless as he humped Alex's mouth.

Suddenly Alex stopped sucking Mulder's cock and rolled the man over onto his stomach. Before Mulder could speak, he felt Alex's tongue on his asshole.

The sensation was incredible and not one he had ever experienced. Not even with Billy.

Alex licked and rimmed Mulder's asshole like an expert. He kissed it and allowed his tongue to go deep inside the ex-FBI agent's anus. He could smell soap and the rising scent of sex on the man.

Mulder was whimpering at the sexual overload he was feeling. He grabbed his cock and began to jerk off. Alex's tongue fucked the small dark hole and eventually made Mulder groan and spray his jism all over the bed.

Alex grabbed Mulder's cum covered hand and licked the semen off it.

"That is only the beginning Mulder. You want it all?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Mulder moaned.

"Get on your back and grab your knees. Spread that ass for me, baby." Alex purred huskily as he walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube.

He watched Mulder do as he was told, holding his legs open. Alex grabbed his cock and prayed he could control himself. He believed Mulder was cherry, but ready for it. He wanted to feel every moment. He wanted this first time to last.

Mulder watched Alex return to the bed; his eyes were glued to the large erection on his lover. Mulder could feel his breathing quicken and his asshole clench at the thought of being invaded by such a large penis.

"Tell me Mulder, is this for me?" Alex said, as he tenderly passed his index finger across the small, virgin hole the man was exposing.

Mulder nodded and took a deep breath.

"No baby, say it. Talk to me, let me hear your voice." Alex said.

"Now let me ask you again. Is this man pussy, you're offering, for me? You want me to fuck that pretty, little asshole, Fox?" Alex asked, using words he was sure Mulder had never heard from previous lovers or his wife.

"Yes Alex, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck my ass. Here, take it. Fuck me into the next Millennium," Fox said, and pushed his legs farther apart.

Alex got in between Fox's legs and put the condom on his cock. He slicked the latex covered condom with a generous amount of lube. He then applied some lube to his finger and began to stroke Mulder's anus. The dark pink hole tightened whenever Alex's finger penetrated it and Alex's other hand patted Mulder's leg.

"Easy, Fox, relax. I don't want to hurt that pretty asshole, but you're so tight. When I put my cock against your asshole, I want you to push out like if you're going to take a shit, it will open you up a bit. Then I am going to slide inside, nice and easy, you'll start feeling like you need to take a shit, don't worry about it. That feeling will pass quickly, and we won't worry about any messes today. You okay?' Alex said.

"Yes, please let's do this." Mulder said.

He watched Alex's cock begin to push against his asshole and Mulder began to bear down as if he was on the toilet. He could feel his asshole open a bit and Alex ease his cock head inside.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh " Mulder screamed, feeling as if his body was going to rip open.

"Shhhhhhh, easy Fox, easy, I'm inside. Don't worry, I won't move yet." Alex panted. He felt the sweat starting to pour from his body. He wanted to ram the cherry tight asshole; it had such a grip on his cock he wasn't sure he could hold back his cum.

"Oh god, it just feels so big. Hurts a bit though, Alex. Oh god, Alex." Mulder said and bit his bottom lip.

Alex leaned into Mulder and kissed him. He then began to kiss and suck on Mulder's neck. Mulder moaned and ran his hands over Alex's muscular, male body, so different from Scully's. 'Why did this particular body on top of me feel so right?' he thought.

Alex's mouth and body soon made Mulder forget the pain from the anal penetration. Before he could react, Alex had eased a bit further inside Mulder's body. Mulder sensed a burning sensation at first but then a feeling of fullness he couldn't avoid inside his ass.

"I love you Fox, I love you." Alex said, as his cock slid in the last inch.

He was up to his balls inside Mulder's body. He felt the vice grip hold the virgin ass had on his hard on.

"Alex, oh god, you're inside me." Mulder looked into Alex's eyes.

"Mulder, from the moment I met you I wanted you. I knew you were confused but I was willing to wait for this moment. You ready Fox? You want it all now?"

Alex said and gripped the man's slender hips.

Mulder nodded and watched Alex lean back. Mulder watched Alex start to fuck him, the deep and slow in and out motion of his cock. Mulder wept and lost himself in the sensation and in the coming moment that his life had at last brought to him.

Alex and Mulder spent the next few hours making love. Sometimes the lovemaking was gentle and Mulder cried in Alex's arms. Other times, it was hard and Mulder was behind Alex's body, ramming his cock in and out. He spanked the pale upturned ass and bit the man's neck. He let go of years of frustration and fucked the other man with all his might.

They ordered room service and didn't leave the hotel room. A 'do not disturb'

sign made sure everyone stayed away from them.

Alex watched Mulder dig into his poached salmon and decided it was time to talk.

"Mulder, have the Gunmen told you about the recent sightings?" Alex asked.

"Yes, how do you know about it?" Mulder stopped eating and asked.

"I told them to tell you. They're working for me now." Alex said.

"Oh? What's going on now, Alex?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder the Consortium was badly run but it did have some kind of purpose. It served to do those things that real government just couldn't get involved in without scaring an entire nation." Alex said.

Mulder watched Alex and took sip of his wine.

"Mulder, since the Smoker and the rest of members died, a new generation of leaders has appeared. We don't have the same ridiculous ambitions as they had. We want to find a way to protect this world from alien forces that threaten it constantly. Mulder, we are not alone in this universe and you know that. A man like you can't just sit around, knit booties, and build a tree house. No kid you have will ever be safe until we make this world safe." Alex said.

"Who runs this new Consortium?" Mulder asked.

Alex leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. He looked at Mulder.

You're the new Consortium boss? I should have figured that out sooner. What do you want from me, Alex?" Mulder asked.

Alex got up and knelt beside Mulder. He grabbed Mulder's hand, "Mulder, I need you. I need your intelligence and your experience. I want to do the right thing for all of us. Mulder, things have not ended; we can't sit on our laurels yet. Come with me Mulder; join the Gunmen and me in keeping this world safe. I've made a deal with the FBI, Mulder, as of six months ago all X-Files are my department. I have opened an investigation office as the 'cover' for the group. X-Files Investigations Inc. will be a completely legitimate business and our computer system will be connected to the FBI's central system. I need you for all this, Mulder. You should see the stack of files that are new to the X-Files department. One of them is a disappearance of some children near Roswell. Mulder, I want you not only because of all this. I want you in my life, I love you." Alex said and stood up. He headed towards the room's bathroom and Mulder heard the shower going.

***************************

June 9th, 2002

Scully sat in the living room of her apartment. It was 8:00 p.m. and, of course, Mulder wasn't home. Scully knew Mulder wasn't coming back.

She looked at her wedding band and smiled. She had been foolish thinking she could change Mulder. That anyone but Mulder could change Mulder. She wondered if he would forgive her for trying.

They had both been so desperate and needy; too many years together. Scully mistook her own fears of finding herself alone without Mulder as love for Mulder. The kind of love that would make a marriage work. She wasn't going to cry, because there was nothing to cry about. She felt a sense of peace suddenly with him gone. She had been suffocating and was about to make the typical mistake of adding a baby to the equation. She would begin to arrange to adopt a baby that had been abandoned at the clinic. Abandoned like she had just been by her husband on the eve of her first anniversary.

Scully sighed and held the crumpled note in her hand. She could hear the music playing in the background. She was playing her favorite Sarah McLachlan CD, and this song hit home:

I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories I'm so tired but I can't sleep Standing on the edge of something much too deep It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard But I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light And I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories

She had found the note in her husband's tuxedo on their wedding night. With Skinner's help, the handwriting had been identified as belonging to Alex Krycek. She made Skinner swear never to say a word about it and she waited a year to see what choice her husband would make.

Last night when Mulder lied about his meeting today, Scully knew Mulder wasn't coming back. Mulder was trying to fight against something she now could see wasn't his fault. She had found the videotape and the numerous gay porn magazines. She had said nothing and then one day they were gone. Scully never knew what to think about it.

Their sex life never improved and it became infrequent. What sex occurred was always initiated by her except for that one night when Mulder fucked her so hard, she felt like crying. She wasn't sure if he was punishing her or himself.

Scully looked at their wedding album on the cocktail table in the living room.

Suddenly the telephone rang, "Hello?"

"Hi, Dana, this is mom, how are you honey?" Mrs. Scully said.

"Mom, can you come over? I need to speak to you, it's very important." Scully said.

*****************************

June 11th, 2002: Consortium Offices

Alex sat at the head of the long mahogany table. He watched the faces of the men and women around him. They were the new Consortium, hand-picked by him personally. They came from many different backgrounds but all were citizens of the United States. The Lone Gunmen sat close to the computer section of the office.

"Welcome everyone to our first meeting. You all know each other. I am here, not only to begin business but also to introduce someone. He and I will share the leadership of this group. Our goal will be to fight any foreign or alien danger our world or nation might encounter. Ladies and gentlemen, Fox Mulder." Alex said and looked at the man directly ahead of him at the other end of the table.

Mulder smiled and winked at Alex. He was dressed impeccably in his dark Armani signature suit. A loaded automatic gun was concealed in a holster under his suit jacket. Spooky Mulder was back with a vengeance.

The new Consortium members all stood up and applauded loudly, they knew between these two men, they were invincible.

The end

********************

I want to thank everyone who has made me know that they enjoyed my stories.

This story is the last X-Files slash story I will write. Dedicated to Sarah, Karen, Mitch, and the rest of the slashy fans I know. Special thanks to Mulder and Krycek, the sexiest slash couple I know, I will remember you.

Slashy love,  
Nicolas 


End file.
